


I'm In Love with A Stripper

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. The title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Boy and The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyLlama/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Liz :). I hope you have a wonderful one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's David Villa's birthday. Sergio and Cesc (with a little help from Iker) give him a present.

David Villa considers himself to be a quite adventurous person. He likes to have some varieties in his life. And he copes pretty well with unexpected things and changes. But when it comes to some aspects in his personal life, a surprise is something he doesn’t find very appealing.

That, is why he isn’t extremely happy to find Sergio Ramos is waiting for him in front of his flat building. It’s been a decent day in the law firm where he works as a lawyer, where his colleagues were kind enough to give him just some polite greetings when they wished him a happy birthday. After all, Villa is never extremely happy about making a big fuss over his birthday. It’s never been a really special day anyway. But now, look at who is waiting for him. Sergio Ramos.

Next to Sergio who has a stupid grin on his face, Iker is standing rather uncomfortably. There is a small frown on Iker’s face, but it’s not something unusual. Ninety percent of the time when he is with Sergio, Iker always has a kind of frown, almost exasperated expression, on his face.

There are times when Villa really feel bad for Iker. As if working as a legal officer in a bank is not giving him enough stress, Iker has to deal with a flamboyant boyfriend like Sergio Ramos. Oh well, maybe that’s life anyway.

“Ah, here comes the birthday boy!” Sergio exclaims. Oblivious with the suspicious look in Villa’s face, Sergio closes the gap between them to give Villa a crushing hug.

The frown on Iker’s face changes into a friendly, warm smile. After Villa manages to pull himself away from Sergio, Iker wraps his arms around Villa to give him a hug too. “Happy birthday, _Guaje_!”

“Well, thank you. I am touched that you guys remember it.” Villa rubs the back of his neck.

 _Well, maybe not really._ To be honest, he is starting to get some kind of uneasy feeling to see that glint in Sergio’s eyes.

“So,” Villa darts his eyes from Iker to Sergio. “What makes you guys come here?”

“Oh, can’t we just here because we want to wish one of our best friends a very happy birthday?” Sergio puts his best innocent face. He fails, of course.

 “Uhm. Okay. Birthday wishes have been delivered. Do you have anything else for me?”

If it is even possible, Sergio’s grin gets even wider. “Well, since you’ve asked, yes! We indeed, have something else for you. We’ve got you a birthday present!”

The creases between Villa’s brows get deeper. He tilts his head a bit to the left, trying to see if there is something that Sergio is hiding behind him.

“Oh, I don’t have it here with me.” Sergio grin turns into a smile. A mischievous one. “Your present is waiting for you inside.”

Villa quickly glares at Iker. “I thought I can trust you with my keys!”

Iker raises his hands, palms facing upfront. “I’ve tried to stop him, but-”

“Oh, come on… I swear you’re going to love your present!” Sergio cuts Iker’s words by putting his arm around Villa’s shoulder. He drags Villa to the front door. Villa closes his eyes for a second, saying a silent prayer that he will be patient enough to deal with whatever it is that Sergio has prepared for him.

“There you are!”

Cesc bouncing towards him with an excited voice is the first thing that Villa sees once he steps into his flat, Sergio’s arm still on Villa's shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Villa!” Cesc’s grin almost tears his face into two. He looks at Sergio; a slight disappointment is in his face. “Why you haven’t tied him yet?”

“WHAT?”

Sergio is too quick for any reaction that Villa might have. Within a second, Villa finds his hands are now tied behind his back with a silk tie that Sergio suddenly has from nowhere.

“Sergio, if you don’t let me go, I swear I am gonna kill you in the most painful way you can ever imagine!”

“No, you’re not. You’ll even end up thanking me instead of killing me…” Sergio says. He pushes Villa forward and forces him to sit on a chair. Villa assumes it was Cesc who puts one of Villa’s dining chair in front of his living room now.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Cesc claps his hand once. His excitement looks like as if he is the one getting the birthday present.

“I know, right? I can’t wait!” Sergio joins in Cesc’s excitement from behind Villa. Villa is about to turn his torso to shoot a deadly glare at Sergio. But then he realizes that instead of just having his hand tied together, he has it even worse now. His hands are now tied _to_ the chair.

“Can you guys just tell me what the fuck is going on?”. Unable to move, Villa groans in frustration. Whatever this present that they going to give him, Villa already hates it. _A lot_.

“Oh, shut up. You’ll see!” Sergio slaps Villa’s shoulder a little. “Now just sit back and relax.”

Villa turns his head to glare at Iker who is sitting quietly on the couch. He has almost no expression on his face, other than that ever-present crease between his brows.

“Iker, remind me to kill you after I kill those two idiots.”

Iker just shrugs his shoulders. “Believe me Villa, I myself wonder why I haven’t killed them yet.”

Villa lets out another desperate groan. With a deep frown, he watches as Cesc closes all the curtains around the room. Cesc turns off all the light, except for a small table lamp in the corner of the room.

“Okay, ready for the show?”

 _The show_?

“What do you mean, the show?” Villa asks Cesc with a total confusion. Cesc only grins and joins Sergio who already takes a seat next to Iker on the couch. He takes the remote of the stereo set from the coffee table and presses one of the buttons.

Some kind of music instantly fills the room. Bowing his head, Villa furrows his eyebrows hearing the music. This is not the kind of music that he usually listens to. This is a kind of dark, sensual and seductive music. Villa vaguely recognizes the music as the kind that usually being played in nightclubs that offer strip shows. That realization suddenly hits Villa. He gasps. Is that it? His birthday present? His friends hire a fucking stripper as a birthday present for him?

He jerks his head up to look at his friends on the couch.

“Are you guys fucking serious?” Villa yells at them.

None of the three guys sitting on the couch answer him. Instead, Cesc squeals in delight.

“There he comes! There he comes!”

Villa turns his neck to look at the direction where Cesc and the others are now staring at. From the door that leads to the kitchen, a guy shows up. The guy slowly walks closer to Villa. Even without swaying his body too much, somehow he moves so swiftly along with the music.

Villa suddenly can’t take his eyes off the guy.

Because seriously, this guy that Villa assumes supposed to be the stripper, is just…nothing like a stripper should be. Or well, at least, unlike the kind of strippers that Villa has ever seen before.  

First of all, this guy is small. Too small compared to the men who usually are bulky with muscles. Not to mention that he is also kind of short. Villa himself is not extremely tall. And this guy looks even shorter than Villa.

And for a stripper, he is fully dressed.

The strippers that Villa has seen before in the clubs usually wear that kind of strange things that barely cover their bodies, leaving only very little to the imagination.

But this guy with brunet hair in front of him, he is wearing a white button-up shirt. A normal shirt. The long sleeve of the shirt is rolled up to the elbow. And the shirt is a little bit too tight for that small guy ( _but tight in a good way_ , Villa thinks to himself, _in a very good way_ ).

Walking closer to Villa, hips swaying swiftly in such a way, the guy loosens the silk tie on his neck. Hypnotized, Villa is freezing in the chair as a pair of dark brown eyes is staring at him with such a burning intensity that leaves Villa breathless.

Tie now hanging loosely around his neck, the guy slowly works on the first button of his shirt. Villa swallows hard as the long slender fingers are working on the second button.

Even in the dim light, Villa can see how glorious the skin of the guy’s chest, peeking a little from what the two opened-buttons reveal. Something swirling at the lower part of Villa’s stomach, just because of wondering how delicious it will feel to run his finger on that skin, to trace it with the tip of his tongue.

“I’ve told you that you’re going to like your present…” Sergio’s whisper on his left ear makes Villa jumps a little from his seat. “You can thank me later, okay Guaje?”

Sergio even dares to wink at Villa when he leans forward a little to level his eyes to Villa’s.

This time, Sergio is right. And damn, Villa hates it when Sergio is right.

“Fuck you, Ramos!” Villa barks at him.

“Oh, I would say, fuck _him_ , Villa…” Sergio moves closer to Villa’s ear to whisper his response, along with a smirk.

Villa is still thinking of a snarky comment to throw at Sergio when an unbelievably enthusiastic Cesc chimes in.

“Oh…oh… Before I forget to tell you, his name is David! Like yours!” he says, clapping his hand delightfully.

Villa blinks.

In front of him, just a few steps away, the guy ( _David? His name is really David?_ ) is standing still. Slightly smiling, he looks amused.

“So,” Sergio pats Villa’s shoulder as he straightens up. “Enjoy your present, okay?”

Villa chooses to ignore Sergio. And Cesc. And all the other things in this world. He chooses to ignore everything, and has all of his focus and attention on this David guy, who is still standing in front of him. Who still has that slight smile on his lips, staring back at him.

Villa vaguely hears the sound of the door being closed. But now, as David is taking another step closer to him, Villa hears nothing else but the sound of his heart thumping, stomping inside his ribcage.

The third button is also opened now.

The inside of Villa’s stomach swirls, his body is tingling with the sensation of anticipation as David stops right in front of him. His finger ghostly runs over the fourth button.

David leans forward, leveling his face with Villa’s eyes.

His face is right in front of Villa, too close that it makes Villa's not sure that he’s still breathing. But at the same time, it’s just not close enough. Not close enough to make Villa able to explore the curves of the beautiful face, to trace the jawline, the cheekbones of it.

“Happy birthday, birthday boy…”

The way David whispers the words along with the way his lips curling up seductively only make Villa’s cock twitch, desperate to be freed.

“So,” David takes another step forward. He sits on Villa’s lap with his legs on each side of the chair. “Your friends want to make sure that you will have some fun on your birthday,” David says, voice low and dark.

Villa shifts on his seat. Trying to get some friction that he wants, that he _needs_. David puts his hand on Villa’s shoulders and slowly runs his palm against the fabric of Villa’s shirt. Moving his hands over Villa’s shoulder, and slowly going down to his arms, the left tip of David’s lips curls into a crooked, sly smirk.

“So, let’s make sure that we will have some fun, yes?” David whispers. He grinds on Villa’s lap, and chuckles when Villa lets out a desperate groan.

David bows his head a little, only to trace an imaginary line on Villa’s neck with his lips. He hums softly with satisfaction when Villa gives a sharp sudden gasp, his breathing becomes heavier. Villa frantically tries to free his hands from the silk tie.

David moves his ass in a circular motion on Villa’s lap. Villa lets out another growl. Still unable to move his hands, Villa tries to lifts his thighs a little, tries to get more of the heat and friction.

“Ohhh… Look at the birthday boy being eager…” David makes a cooing sound. Staring right into Villa’s eyes, he moves the tip of his index finger on Villa’s chest, moving in a circular motion around the nipple. David licks his lower lip, clearly making a show of it.

Shadow falls on David’s face, but Villa can see the way David’s eyes glint in such an erotic way. Strangely, there is also that almost innocent look in the caramel eyes, like the look of a curious virgin who is wondering where this is all will lead to.

“Untie my hands,” Villa says, almost begs.

David stares at him, looking amused. He nibbles the tip of Villa’s earlobe, and then moves his lips to whisper at Villa. “Why should I do it?”

Villa thrusts his hips upward.

“I am the birthday boy, and that is my wish.”

David giggles.  It makes his face lights up, making him looks so sweet and innocent. Which is a very absurd thing, considering the situation that they are in now, the way he sits and grinds and sways his ass every now and then on Villa’s lap, are not innocent at all. _Far_ from innocent.

David brushes strands of his hair that covers half of his eyes.

“Oh, I can already make you have some fun even without your hands do anything.”

Villa leans forward, as far as what tied hands enable him to. “Believe me, both of us will even have more fun if you let me go…”

For a while, David says nothing. The music is still playing in the background. But Villa can hear nothing but his own shallows breathing and the thumping of his heart.

Maybe Villa is just imagining it. But David looks hesitant. Like he's not really sure what to do, what he wants to do, what he supposed to do.

But then the impish look resurfaces on David’s face. Tilting his face closer towards Villa’s face, his lips are now dangerously so close to Villa’s lips. His warm breath is damp over the skin on top of Villa’s lips.

“Very well, then, Villa. Anything for the birthday boy.”

David’s hands find their way to Villa’s back. He easily unties the silk fabric, freeing Villa’s hands. Villa wastes no time. Once his hands can move, he uses them to grab the back of David’s head. Villa crashes his lips on David’s, kissing him with a desperate hunger.

Villa’s tongue snaking inside David’s mouth, exploring, searching, begging, dancing with lust.

David makes a purring sound. Villa can feel one of David’s hand framing his jaw, while the other is on the back of Villa’s head.

Villa moves his hand from David’s head to his hips. He stands up, keeping David on place by holding his hips firmly. David makes another keening sound as he wraps his legs around Villa’s waist, anchoring himself to Villa.

Walking backward to the bedroom, Villa groans again as David moves his lips up and down against the skin of Villa’s neck. With his elbow, he works on the door handle, and pushes the door open with his back.

When his heels hit the foot of his bed, Villa makes a 180-degree turn.

He could have just thrown David to the bed and jumps on top of him. But instead, Villa lays the smaller guy carefully. Hands on each of David’s side, Villa kisses the crook where David’s shoulder meet his neck. Then propping up on his elbow, Villa looms his face over David’s. His breaths are still heavy but he takes some time to watch David, relishing the gorgeous face beneath his own. Maybe it’s David’s small, petite, lean figure. Maybe it’s the boyish features of his face. Maybe it’s his fluffy hair and the way it falls on his head in such a perfectly messy way. Or maybe that glimpse of innocence in his eyes. But there is just something, something about David that makes Villa wants to do this in a special way, even though David is someone he just met for less than half an hour ago.

David smiles. He smiles at Villa with a sweet, honest and open smile. David reaches out his hand to cup Villa’s cheek.

“Happy birthday…” he whispers.

And as they locked their lips together again, nothing else is worth to be thinking about in Villa’s mind. Nothing else but the feel of this beautiful guy beneath him.

 

* * *

 

**[**]**

 

Villa opens his eyes. For a second or two, he stares at the ceiling. Then a wave of sudden realization hits him, and he blinks furiously. Inhaling sharply, he turns to his side.

It almost surprises him to find how relieved he is, to find that David is still there. His eyes are closed. His dark lashes smudge over the tanned cheekbone. Carefully, Villa traces the freckles on David’s cheek with the tip of his finger. Somehow, the delicate touch is enough to make David’s eyes flutter open.

A small, sleepy smile plays on David's lips. There is a funny tight feeling pulling inside Villa’s chest to see it. He moves his finger to David’s lips, gently tracing them.

Villa glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It’s still about 25 minutes before midnight.

“You know what?” Villa’s voice is a bit hoarse in the dark room. “Technically, it’s still my birthday.”

David’s lips curl up a bit higher.

“So I guess we can still celebrate, no?” David asks him, leering at Villa.

There is a small voice at the back of Villa’s head, telling him that he’s gone too far. Way too far. A logical side of his mind tries to tell him that this supposed to be just a one-night stand. That David is not supposed to stay longer than he already is.

But then David stares at Villa with _that look_ in his eyes again. He gives Villa _that smile_ again.

And it’s enough to make Villa leans forward to claim David’s lips again. All rational, logical thought dissipate into the void.

 

* * *

 

**[***]**

 

Villa already stares blankly at the ceiling when his alarm goes off. He pushes the button to shut it off without even looking. He’s been awake for a while, only to find a cold, empty space next to him.

The logic of his mind comes back again. Shouting at him that this is how it should be.

But the logic feels so meaningless now.

Almost robotically, Villa sits up. He stares at his hands, fingers intertwining each other on his lap. Villa closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. The air feels so heavy, and there is a hollow space inside his chest. He opens his eyes again, and turns to look at the bare wall without really seeing it.

Then something at the corner of his bed catches his eyes.

A white, long sleeve shirt is folded neatly on the bed, a contrast to the dark blue bed covers. His fingers tremble a little when Villa takes the shirt.

As he slowly runs his palm over the fabric, something is clenching Villa’s heart.

Villa shakes his head. He’s always been a logical person. But what he is about to do, is something that against all logic that he has.

He reaches out for his phone from the nightstand. It doesn’t take him long to find the number he wants. Pressing the phone on his ear, Villa waits. Three calling tone, and then a familiar voice greets him.

“Hello?”

Villa chews his lower lips. And then he starts talking.

“Iker? Hey. Can you do me a favor? I know it sounds weird, but I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

**[****]**

It's Friday night, and it’s still more than an hour before midnight. Hands hidden in the pocket of his jeans, David takes the turn to the alley that will lead him to the back door of the night club. He is checking the watch on his wrist to make sure that he’s not late when someone calls him.

“Hey.”

David freezes as his hand falls on his side. He knows the voice. It’s been three days and David doesn’t even want to admit to himself that he knows the voice. That he replays the voice inside his head for too many times than he should. He shouldn’t have remembered the voice at all, anyway. Let alone replaying it.

But then the sound of footsteps coming closer follows the voice. David still freezes. Still doesn’t dare to lift up his head.

Until the footstep stops.

Slowly, David lifts up his head. In front of him, Villa smiles awkwardly.

David tries to ignore how his heart beats faster.

“Hey,” Villa repeats his word.

“What are you doing here?” David’s voice is emotionless. A contradictory to what he is feeling now.

“I want to see you again.”

That is a simple answer. No, scratch that. It could have been a simple answer. But for their situation, it’s not that simple.

“Why? You need to arrange another birthday party for another guy? A bachelor party?”

Villa stares at him, looking hurt. And it makes David regret his sarcastic tone. But then again, what else that he can do?

Villa looks down. Silence stretches between them for a second or two before Villa looks up at David again.

“No,” he shakes his head. “I… I just want to see you again. Really want to see you.”

David chews his lip. That night, David can’t lie that Villa looked so sexy. But now, even when he looks vulnerable like this, he still looks so damn attractive.

“What for?” David asks. This time with a softer tone.

Villa shrugs. “To… talk. Hang out. You know…” He shrugs again. He looks so nervous, like a 16-year old boy asking someone to go to the prom. Seeing Villa like that almost makes David wants to pet him. David’s lips twitch a little.

“I mean. You know. Go out. And talk. Like… regular…people…” Villa’s voice falters, and he looks away.

_Regular people. Normal people._

_If only. If only._

David looks down. Once again, silence hangs heavily between them.

In the background, the sound of the night life in a city fills the air.

“I…” David is the one breaks the silence. In front of him, Villa looks at David, can’t hide the hope that lights up in his eyes.

“I… It will be so…late..” David pauses, and looks at the brick on the wall. “I will finish… at…around 3…” he says, more like mumbling, still can’t make himself brave enough to look at Villa.

And that is why he doesn’t realize that Villa is smiling.

“It’s okay. I know a coffee shop near here that opens 24-hour.”

This time, David lifts up his head in surprise. Villa still has that grin on his lips.

“They even serve pancakes.”

This time, David lets his guard down, and allows himself to smile. “Coffee and pancake make a good combination.”

Villa carefully takes another step forward. “And the best thing about them, you can have them anytime you want to.”

David smile gets a bit wider now. He feels his cheeks are warmer now despite the cool breeze of the night. But he can’t make himself to care.

“Even at 3 AM?”

Villa nods. “Even at 3 AM. Or 3.30. Or 4. I’ve told you, anytime you want them.”

David looks away for two seconds, but fails to hide his shy smile. He turns his neck to look at Villa again.

“I’ll make sure I’ll go out before 3.15.”

Villa's smile is the brightest thing that David has seen since he woke up today. Villa gingerly places his hand over David’s, and squeezes it a little.

“I’ll be here. I will be here.”

David squeezes his hand back.


	2. Stay, Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa asks David to stay. For the night. Maybe only for tonight.

**[*]**

“It’s quite crowded here today, huh?”

Villa lifts up his head and immediately smiles when he sees David. The brunet brushes away his hair that falls over his eyes. Villa wonders how come such a small simple gesture like that from David can make his stomach do a backflip. David takes a seat in front of Villa.

“Sorry, I am late. Have you been waiting for long?”

Villa shakes his head. The smile still lingers on his lips as he looks at David.

“No. Not really.”

He’s not lying. He’s just been waiting for around 20 minutes anyway. And to be honest, just to see David, Villa will wait, no matter how long it will take.

“So, what’s up?”

Villa shrugs his shoulders. “Nothing much. Work is boring as usual.”

But at least now he has something that he is looking forward to after work for some of the weekdays. This is the seventh time they are meeting within the last 3 weeks. And even though it’s a bit hard to believe, whenever they meet, they just…talk. They will meet in a coffee shop, or a small restaurant, any place where they can sit comfortably and talk over some food. Nothing more than that. Nevertheless, Villa finds it enjoyable. Because it gives him the chance to know David, a little bit more. That David comes from a small town in Gran Canaria, where his father works as a fisherman. That he comes to Barcelona to study business and management, as the first one in his family that goes to college. And some other little things about him. His favorite food. Favorite football team. The way he takes his coffee.

Still, David never talks about his…other profession. And Villa never asks about it either. It’s something that they both carefully try to put aside whenever they talk. David just mentioned once that he is kind of struggling with his financial situation. That even though the scholarship that he gets covers his tuition fee and a small amount of allowance every month, he still has bills to pay. And as the oldest one, he wants to make sure that his two younger siblings get the best education that they can get, which means some money will need to be sent regularly to his family.

Villa can make his own conclusion from that.

“How are you?” Villa asks. “You look…tired…”

David smiles a little. A tired smile. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

He sighs as he rests his back on the seat. “I just had two exams and man, I swear that the professors are evil to give us the kind of questions in those exam.”

Villa wants to pull David closer to him. Wants David to rest his head on his chest, wants to run his fingers through David’s hair. Wants to cuddle him and whispers at him that it’s okay, that he’s sure that David will pass the exams.

All that he can do now is only smiles at David and nods. “Yeah. Exams can be really suck.”

David turns his head and looks around the coffee shop. “What are these people doing here? I never knew that so many people come here.”

Villa takes a sip of his coffee before answering. “Well, it’s Friday night anyway…”

David sighs. “Yeah, I know. But somehow I just…find it…” he stops for a while, as if trying to find the right word. “Overwhelming?” he finally says, shrugging his shoulders.

Villa put his cup down. He bites his lower lip whole staring at the black liquid.

“You know, my place is not that far from here…” he says, still looking at his coffee. “Maybe we… can go there? And watch a movie…or something?” he continues, slowly lifting his head up to look at David.

“I guess it will be more quiet and less crowded than staying here?” he adds carefully.

David blinks. His lips slightly parted as he stares back at Villa. For a second, Villa’s heart drops into his stomach.

He quickly smiles nervously. “But of course, if you don’t want to then we…”

“Why not?”

David’s words stop Villa, leaving his sentence hanging unfinished. In front of him, David is smiling shyly. This time, it is Villa who has his lips parted. Of course, he would be happy to do so. He just doesn’t expect that David would actually say yes.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

David’s voice is soft, almost like whispering. But that small shy smile on his lips, along with the blush on his face, it’s enough to make Villa’s heart stutters.

With a wide grin, Villa stands up, and takes his coat from his seat.

“Okay then. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

**[**]**

 

They end up watching The Martians on DVD. The movie seems to be quite interesting. Seems to. Villa was not really sure, because he can’t really concentrate on the movie. His mind keeps on wandering to how close David is now, sitting right next to him. Every now and then, he tries to steal a glance at David. Twice, or maybe three times (or even more, but Villa doesn’t dare to admit it), David is also glancing at him. And whenever their eyes meet, they will just look away from each other. Villa can feel how his face gets warmer than it should be. And from the corner of his eyes, he can see how David’s cheeks turn into a brighter shade.

“I’m going to get more beers. Want some?” Villa asks.

David turns his head a little and smiles. “Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks,” he says, fingers brushing away his hair that falls on his forehead.

Villa gets up and goes to the kitchen to get two bottles of beer from the fridge. David flashes a smile at him when Villa puts one of the bottles on the coffee table in front of him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Villa says, and takes a swig from his bottle. He steals a glance again at David. The brunet appears to have a full focus on Matt Damon on the screen. Carefully so David won’t realize what he’s doing it, Villa touches David’s neck with his bottle.

The sudden cold startles David. His hand flies to his neck.

“Oh, shit! It’s cold!”

Villa just laughs. And after a second, David laughs too. After their laughter subside, they look each other, smile awkwardly, then look away.

Villa looks at the bottle in his hand.  Index finger running on the bottle’s neck, he mumbles.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay,”

When he glances from the corner of his eyes, Villa sees that David is looking at him. And that shy smile is there on his lips. Villa braces himself to look up and stares at David. David’s face blushes, and he quickly looks down.

Villa can’t remember anything cuter than that.

Villa takes another swig from the bottle. He takes a deep breath, and shifts a little bit from his seat. He carefully watches David’s expression, trying to find any changes there. David might not have realized it, or he just doesn’t show it. He still has his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Villa swallows. His heart is thumping in his rib cage. Slowly, slowly, he moves his hand. Inches by inches, closer to David’s. Inches by inches.

Once their skins brushes each other, it just electrifying. Villa moves his hand to cover David’s. He can hear David inhales sharply. Villa freezes, but doesn’t take away his hand. He’s just waiting.

But David doesn’t pull away his hand. Instead, he moves his hand so it’s in a more comfortable position under Villa’s. Feeling like he can burst of happiness, Villa squeezes David’s hand a little.

He steels himself to look at David. David is still looking at the TV. But his cheeks are obviously turning into red, and he suspiciously looks like trying to hold back a smile.

Villa doesn’t bother to hide his grin. Holding David’s hand gently, but firmly, he continues watching whatever it is that Matt Damon is doing in space.

 

* * *

 

**[***]**

Somehow, the handholding has made them closing the space between them. When the credits are rolling on the TV, David already has his head rests comfortably against Villa’s side. It takes a lot from Villa to hold him from running his fingers between David’s hair, that sometimes tickle his skin whenever David moves a little. However, despite the changing position, their hands are still tangled together. Villa decides that even though he’s the one initiating it, he won’t be the one who’s letting go first. Maybe at one point, David will pull his hand away. But Villa knows for sure, that it’s not going to be him that pulls away.

Villa presses the button on the remote control. The screen freezes.

“Want to watch another movie?”

David chews his lip. He sits up straight from leaning on Villa. He glances at the clock on the wall.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I mean, it’s getting late.”

Villa squeezes David’s hand a little. He rubs David’s knuckle with his thumb gently.

“It’s not even midnight yet,” Villa says. In his mind, Villa starts to make up reasons that he can suggest. Just to make David stays longer, a little bit longer, next to him like this.

David scrunches his nose a little. “It’s already 10.”

“Do you have to work tonight?” Villa asks. And once the question falls from his lips, he quickly regrets it. David’s face falls as he looks down.

“I’m sorry,” Villa whispers. “I mean, do you have…something to do, later on?”

David flashes a tight smile at Villa when he glances at him for a second. He looks down at his lap again. It clenches Villa’s heart to see David looks vulnerable like that.

“It’s okay.” David answers. “And no, I don’t have to…work tonight.”

Villa squeezes David’s hand again, this time a bit firmer. He carefully shifts closer to David.

“So both of us have nothing to do anyway for tonight.”

David turns his head a little, and holds his gaze at Villa.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He answers softly.

Villa might have imagined it. But there is something that looks like an unspoken want in David’s eyes. The same want like what Villa has in mind.

“Then maybe,” Villa whispers. “Maybe, you can still stay here?”

He has his eyes on David’s. Simply because he cannot look away. Villa could have sworn that what he sees in David’s eyes, is the reflection of what is burning in Villa’s own mind right now.

“I don’t know,” Silva’s voice now is not only soft. It’s nothing but a whisper. “Maybe.”

Villa leans forward. He can see how David’s chest moving up and down rapidly. He can almost feel the warmth radiating from David’s body.

“Is that,” David pauses, and swallows. “Is that what you want?”

Villa lets go of David’s hand, just so he can put it on David’s shoulder.

“That’s all I want.” Villa’s whispers as his breathing gets heavier. “Will you? Stay with me? Please?”

David doesn’t say anything to reply. But his lips slowly curl up into a faint smile. That, and the look in his eyes, are all that Villa need as the answer to his question.

He leans forward, gently brushing his lips over David’s lips. The pleasure of finally tasting the lips makes Villa gets a little bit lightheaded. His other hand flies to the back of David’s neck. Not just to hold David, but also to steady himself. Carefully, he licks David’s lip.

When he hears David moans in satisfaction, Villa feels like he can explode anytime. David puts his hands around Villa’s neck. He threads his fingers between the strands of Villa’s hair, pulling him closer as he kisses Villa back. Villa’s hand moves from David’s shoulder to his side. For a while, they kiss that way, curiously, almost awkwardly, but still gently exploring each other with their lips and tongue. At one point, Villa carefully pulls David’s lower lip with his teeth. David draws for air sharply, and his fingers grip tighter between Villa’s hair. Villa takes this as an encouragement. Within a second, the kiss turns into a more frantic one, a more demanding one. Villa pushes David down to lay on the couch. His lips travel from David’s lips to his jawline, neck, before he playfully nips the tip of David’s ear.  

The erotic sounds coming out David’s mouth makes Villa bolder. He presses his body onto David’s. Villa’s cock that already came alive grows even harder quickly with excitement. He moves his groin backs and forth. Satisfaction rushes in his veins when he can feel that he’s not the only one growing hard.

David’s hands sneak inside Villa’s shirt. Villa murmurs his approval against David’s skin, and sucks a soft spot on David’s neck, close to his ear to encourage him. David’s hand wanders from Villa’s side to his back, making him tremble. Villa presses another hard kiss on David’s lips before pull away.

His face hovers above David, close enough for him to still feel the warm and damp breath from David. Villa smiles as their eyes lock together.

“I’ll take it that you’re staying tonight, yes?”

Villa saying it with a smile. But somewhere at the back of his mind, there is that fear that David will suddenly push him away. Tell him that it’s all a mistake, before leaving him.

David smiles shyly. His breathing still a bit ragged.

“I guess so,” he whispers.

Villa kisses him again, delicately. Then, with his lips still on David’s lips, he murmurs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

He pulls away, and laugh a little. “Well, if you’re staying, I don’t think I want to end up in the couch.”

David runs his palm on Villa’s chest up and down. He stops right in the middle, and his thumb starts to play with Villa’s nipple through his shirt. “Yeah. I guess we can find another place more… comfortable?”

Villa doesn’t even try to brush away the grin on his face when he stands up from the couch.

“Bed,” he says with a hoarse voice, pulling David with him.

In the bedroom, standing by the queen-sized bed, Villa puts his hands on David’s waist. Watching David closely, he sneaks in his hand under David’s shirt, and starts exploring David’s back. David closes his eyes as he leans forward, places a kiss on Villa’s neck and then rests the side of his head on Villa’s shoulder. David exhales a long sigh, full of satisfaction when Villa’s thumb draws small circles on his skin. Villa pulls off David’s shirt, throws it away without looking as he puts a series of kisses from David’s neck to his shoulder. He pulls off his own shirt, and lays David down on his bed. In his ears, the sound of his heartbeat is mixed up with the sound of their breathing. Villa traces David’s jawline with his tongue, enjoying the purring sound slipping of David’s lips. His lips and tongue continues down south, as David’s hands fly to his head. Then, even with his lips and tongue working on David’s skin, a voice on the back of his mind says that something is off. Villa moves up to kiss on a spot below David’s ear, and stills for a moment. And then he feels it. David's fingers are tangled between Villa's hair, but somehow, his whole body feels tense. In a wrong way.

Villa hovers above David, placing his elbows on either of David’s head.

“Something’s wrong, David?”

Because Villa wants this to be right. David is not just someone that he fucks with. There is something about David that makes Villa want to treat him right, to treat him in a special way.

He stares at David’s eyes, looking for an answer. David stares back at him with his beautiful caramel eyes, but then he looks away.

Villa leans to kiss David’s cheek gently, and with his hand, he softly pushes David’s cheek so he faces him again.

“Something’s wrong? Tell me, babe.” He whispers softly.

David chews his lips, looking hesitant. His voice trembles when he whispers.

“I don’t know how to tell you, or how to show you about it. But I just want you to know that… this… this, with you, it really matters to me.”

Something swells with fondness in Villa’s chest as his heart stutters. He kisses David, a gentle, reassuring kiss. Then he pulls away, and presses his forehead against David.

“That’s good,” he says, pulling his head so he can look right into David’s eyes. “That’s perfect. Because you, you are all that matters to me. You have no idea how much it means to me. Being with you, together, like this…” Villa shakes his head, trying to find the word that can explain what he means. But David cups his cheek. He smiles at Villa, and pulls him down to kiss him again.

Then Villa know, that they don’t need any words anymore.

The kiss is something that Villa’s never felt before. It’s firm, but delicate and adoring. It’s warm like the sunrise in a lazy summer day, soothing like the wind breeze of spring. The kiss stays like that for a while, until David’s teasingly bites Villa’s lower lip as he pushed his hips upward. Villa groans as he feels David’s erection poking on his.

His whole body is tingling and parts of his body that are pressed against David’s feel like burning. With his ragged breathing, Villa asks, almost nervously as he feels his head is spinning a little.

“Can I… touch you?”

David only answers him with a soft small smile, but his hands moves away from Villa’s back to the button of Villa’s jeans. Villa waits excitedly as David opens the button. He quickly slides off his jeans once David finished with the button and the zip. His hands tremble as he works on the button of David’s pants and takes it off. He lies himself on top of David again, kissing him, almost desperately while grinding his hips against David. The thin fabric of their boxers is the only thing between their cocks.

David moans Villa’s name with a hoarse voice. His hands fly to Villa’s ass and squeezes the cheek. Villa groans lowly and pulls away a little, just enough to give him the space to slide down their boxers. He spreads his legs to cradle David. He starts gyrating his hips on David’s, making David claws on the back of Villa’s shoulders.

“Fuck, oh yes…” David moans again as his eyes shut.

Villa can’t help to grin. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh, yes. More, Villa, more…please…”

Villa’s hand snakes between their pressed body, finding David’s erection and his own. He grips them together, and starts jerking them. David vaguely murmurs something as his hands moves into abstract patterns on Villa’s back. The warm precum trickles down on Villa’s hand.

“Feels good?” Villa’s whispers and then bites the tip of David’s earlobe.

“Oh God, Fuck. It’s so good…” David grunts between his heavy breathing.

“Yeah, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good. So good like you’ve never felt before.”

Villa kisses David’s chest, and plays his tongue on David’s nipple. David rewards him with more sexy moans. Villa continues his exploration of David’s skin until he finds David’s cock.

“Guuuhhh…” David draws another sharp breath once Villa starts licking the head of his cock. With a self-satisfactory smile, Villa takes David’s length into his mouth. His eyes closed and his whole body feels like on fire when he’s enjoying the taste of David. Villa starts varying the way his lips and tongue tease and work on David’s shaft. David can’t hold back his hips from some tiny thrusts, as he murmurs a stream of incomprehensible words. Suddenly Silva sits up, pulling himself away from Villa. His hands reach out for Villa’s head, pulling him to kiss him, full with desire.

“I want you. Inside of me.” He murmurs against Villa’s lips.

Villa slides down to suck a spot on David’s neck. “Anything for you, baby. Anything you want.”

Villa moves to open the drawer on the nightstand. Waiting for him, David flips himself comfortable on the bed. His side rests on the pillow, he watches eagerly as Villa takes out the lube and condom.

Throwing the tube after spreading some lubes on his fingers, Villa shuffles closer to David.

David spreads his legs, and lifts his ass a little. When the first finger enters him, he draws a sharp breath. As the finger goes deeper, he grunts with a low voice.

“You like that?” Villa asks.

David nods furiously. “More…” his voice hoarse as he asks.

Villa prepares Silva carefully, making sure that David is enjoying this. He watches and feels the way David wriggles, moves, and trembles as he inserts the second finger, and moves them inside David. When the third one enters him, David gasps in pleasure. Doesn’t take long before David starts to move his hips from side to side.

The view in front of him makes Villa groans. With one hand, he reaches for the condom and tears the package with his teeth. It takes him a little bit longer than he wants to roll it in, as instead of looking at what he is doing, he keeps on watching what is waiting in front of him.

David’s back arches along an erotic moan from him as Villa starts entering him.

When he’s fully inside David, Villa lets out a groan. Once he starts to move, Villa feels like he is in a whirlwind of sensation. Barely keeping his pace, Villa leans to kiss David’s neck and shoulders. David arches, his hand reaches out for Villa’s neck, guiding him to face him. Villa looks at David’s eyes, half-closed, panting with his mouth half-open, and he wonders whether David has ever realized how beautiful he is.

“Kiss me…” David’ whispers, almost like a desperate plea. Without any hesitation, Villa crashes his lips on David’s. Lips, tongues dancing as their body move and arch together fluidly. Almost without thinking, Villa’s hand slips in to find David’s cock. Villa jerks it, and David throws his head back, his eyes closed, a voice which is half-moaning, half-sobbing coming out from his mouth. Villa no longer can control his movement, his thrusting, as he already feels like he’s flowing somewhere in the pleasure. David cries out his name as he comes, spilling on Villa’s hand. A second later, Villa comes, shooting erratically inside David.

After completely finish, both of them falls on the bed. Still panting, Villa reaches out for David to pull him into his arms. David  buries his face on Villa’s chest. Villa wraps his arms around David’s waist. They stay like that in silence, trying to catch their breath.

After a while, Villa kisses the top of David’s head. David giggles a little. His voice muffles a little as he still has his face hides on Villa’s chest.

Villa pulls himself away a little, just to pepper kisses on David’s nose, cheeks and lips.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” he murmurs, almost surprised himself by the affection in his voice.

David runs his palm on Villa’s chest. Villa nuzzles his nose against David’s downy hair, feeling the soft strands tickle his skin.

“I am so happy that you stay…” he whispers, and kisses David’s cheekbone.

David lifts up his head. He smiles shyly. He looks so young, fresh, and the blush coloring his face makes his face even looks more adorable than he already is.

“I am happy too,” he says. He kisses Villa’s nose gently. “Very happy.”

Villa falls asleep with David’s head rests warmly against his chest.

 

* * *

 

**[****]**

 

When Villa opens his eyes, he feels something is different. He closes his eyes again, trying to reorient himself, to remember what was it that makes him waking up feeling so…light like this. Something he has never felt for so long. It feels strange, but in a good way. Then the flashes of what happened last night flood his mind, and he opens his eyes, unconsciously smiling.

He turns on his side, hand reaches out.

His hand finds nothing.

His heart feels like stone, falling into his stomach as he stares at the empty space.

Nothing is on the wrinkled sheet besides another pillow.

Villa closes his eyes, silently wishes that once he opens his eyes, he will find what he is looking for.

He opens his eyes. Still, nothing is there.

“David?” he whispers. But his voice sounds so loud in the dark room.

“David?” he calls once again. Silence.

Suddenly, the room feels awfully cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this. I finally write the sequel. Oh my. And since this is the first time for me to write smut, I do apologize for it. I am sorry for the lousy attempt. I am really sorry. I've tried my best.


	3. "He was just saying the truth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people come at the right time and make things better. Some other people come at the wrong time and make things worse.

Villa sits up on the bed. Leaning his back on the headboard, he covers his face with both hands. His heart feels hollow, his chest aches.

He freezes when he hears the sound of door creaking.

“Villa? You’re awake?”

In a second, Villa jumps off the bed, runs to the door and pulls David into his arms.

David looks stunned, but then lets out a small laugh. He runs his palm on Villa’s back, who’s still holding him tightly.

“I was so, so scared that you’re gone. So scared…” Villa whispers.

David pulls away a little. Putting his hands on Villa’s shoulder, he tiptoes and kisses the tip of Villa’s nose.

“Don’t be,” he says with a soft voice, gently rubs Villa’s jawline with his thumb. “I am here. I am not gone.”

“Where were you?”

David’s face blushes a little as he looks down. “I… I made some breakfast?”

Villa gasps, and pulls David again into a hug. He buries his face on David’s soft hair, and murmurs his thank you.

David puts his hand on Villa’s still naked chest as he pulls himself away. He looks up with a sweet smile on his face.

“You… clean yourself first, yes? And I’ll set up the table if you don’t mind?”

Villa nods. The warmth he’s feeling inside of him makes him lightheaded, he can’t find anything to say. So he just cups David’s cheek with one of his hands, and kisses David’s temple.

“Okay. I’ll have a shower now.”       

Fifteen minutes and a fresh shirt later, Villa walks in to his kitchen. David is standing by the coffee machine, his back facing Villa. Rays of sunshine falls on his hair, making it aflame. It takes one or two seconds for Villa to collect his thoughts together. This is the first time that David is here, in his kitchen. But somehow, it just feels so natural, him being there. Villa can’t help to wish for, that this is the sight that he will have to see for so many days ahead.

Villa leans his side on the door frame. He clears his throat a little.

“Hello, sexy.” he greets David.

David turns on his heels. Beaming a smile, he tilts his head a little to the right. The blush on his cheeks only makes him looks even younger.

Villa walks towards David, and wraps an arm around his waist. He pecks David’s temple, and gets a kiss back on his cheek.

“Coffee?” David asks.

“Sounds nice,” Villa nods. He walks to the dining table and takes a seat. David follows him, holding the coffee pot. He pours it into a cup in front of Villa.

“Thank you,” Villa says. David nods along with a smile. A smile that makes Villa can’t stop himself from catching David’s free hand, and kisses his wrist.

David pours the coffee for himself, and sits in front of Villa.

“I don’t know you can cook,” Villa says.

David laughs lightly, taking his fork and knife. “Oh, it’s much cheaper than eating out.”

“I’m not gonna get any food poisoning, am I?” Villa asks teasingly.

David chuckles. He cuts a small piece of the omelette from his plate with his fork, then stretches his hand out to wave it lightly right in front of Villa’s mouth.

“Here. Try it.” David says, grinning.

Without taking his eyes off David’s, Villa takes the offering with his mouth.

He chews it slowly, while David watches him.

“Oh wow.” Villa says after he swallows it. He takes another bite from his own plate. “You do really know how to cook.”

David smiles at him blindingly.

They have their breakfast along with some light conversations. When he has finished his omelette, Villa steals a piece from David’s plate. David tries to shoot him a glare. But when Villa wiggles his eyebrows, David can’t hold his laughter.

In his mind, Villa finds that he wouldn’t mind to get used to this domesticity. Having someone to have breakfast with. Seeing that bright smile every morning in his kitchen.

“I’ll do the dishes,” David says as he stands up. He picks up the now-empty plates and utensils, and makes his way to the sink. Villa watches as he sips the remaining of his coffee. He puts the cup back, and walks to the sink. Standing behind David who just starts to turn on the faucet, he puts his hands on David’s hips.

“What’s your plan for today?”

David turns off the faucet, and looks at their reflection on the window. He shrugs.

“Well, I need to go back to my flat and do my laundry…”

Villa quickly pulls David, turns him around and pushes the younger man to the kitchen island.

“Your laundry can wait…” he says with a grin, hands gripping David’s waist.

David raises his brows. “Oh really? Why?”

Villa’s grin turns into a smirk as he leans his face forward, and brushes his lips slowly against David’s jawline.

“Because I have other plan for us…” he whispers on David’s ear.

David giggles a little. He starts running his index finger teasingly on Villa’s chest. “And what is this plan?”

“Do you like what we did last night?” Villa asks, as he runs his hands up and down along David’s sides.

“Hmm…” David hums. “It wasn’t bad…” he says with a playful smile.

“So, what about…doing it again…” Villa says, kisses David’s neck. “And again…” he adds, against David’s skin, places another wet kiss on David’s collar bone. “And again….” he whispers, and ends it by nipping David’s ear. David draws a sharp breath.

“What do you think?” Villa smirks again, resting his forehead on David’s.

David’s put his hands around Villa’s neck. He smiles impishly as he slowly licks his lower lip.

“I think…” he pauses, his thumb rubs small circles on Villa’s neck. “That sounds like a good...”

Villa cuts David’s sentence by crashing his lips on David’s.

David whimpers against Villa’s mouth as Villa pushes himself against David. Villa rubs his groins against David’s, letting David feel his erection. His hands fly to cup David’s cheeks as his tongue hungrily wanders inside David’s mouth.

David sneaks in his hands inside Villa’s shirt. As he runs his palms against Villa’s naked skin, Villa feels the thrill runs in his vein, lighting up fire inside of him.

Thinking of what they did last night only makes Villa gets impatient. He pulls his shirt off, giving David more freedom to continue his exploration on Villa’s skin. David buries his face on Villa’s shoulder. Villa can feel David’s warm and damp breath against his skin.

“You smell nice…” David murmurs. Villa tangles his fingers between David’s soft hair. David slowly traces Villa’s skin with his lips and tongue. When he reaches Villa’s chest, he sucks the skin, causing Villa to groan. David licks Villa’s nipple and moves his tongue in circular motion there. Villa’s grip on his hair gets tighter as a low growling noise escapes from Villa’s mouth.

“You’re so gonna be the death of me…” Villa whispers with hoarse voice.

David smirks, but inhales sharply when Villa rubs their hips together almost frantically, desperately looking for more frictions.

David slides up again, kissing the side of Villa’s neck. His hand go further south and his fingers start to play around the hem of Villa’s cotton shorts.

That, is when the sound of the doorbell jolts them back to the reality.

“Oh, fuck…” Villa curses, still breathing heavily.

“Looks like you have visitor,” David says quietly. He moves his hands up a little, now holding Villa’s waist.

Villa makes another guttural sound. “Fuck them. I’m not going to get the door.”

Resting his forehead on Villa’s shoulder, David giggles a little.

With his hands still on Villa’s waist, David pulls away. “Maybe it’s one of your friends.”

Villa frowns. He put his hands on David’s ass to pull David’s back into him. “A good friend would not pull me away back to the world when I am in heaven…”

David laughs and hits Villa’s bare chest playfully. The doorbell rings again. David gestures to the door a little with his chin.

“Go. I’ll continue with the dishes.” He lets go off Villa and makes his way to the sink. 

“David…” Villa whines behind him.

David turns his neck, and smiles at Villa. “Go. Don’t worry. I’ll still be here.”

Villa shakes his head, his face still looks disgruntled. “Okay. Only because you told me to…” Villa says. He turns on his heels, and starts walking. He just reaches the door that leads to the living room when David calls him.

“Villa?”

Villa quickly turns around, half-hoping that David suddenly changes his mind.

“You forgot this,” David throws something at him.

Villa catches it, and realizes it’s his own shirt that he just discarded a moment ago. He looks at David, who gives him an amused smile.

“Do I really have to wear this? I will only take it off again shortly.”

“Villa!” David gives him a look. And as if on cue, the door bell rings again. Villa sighs as he turns around. Putting his shirt on as he walks to the front door, Villa mumbles a stream of curses.

He pulls the door open.

“What???” he barks to the person standing in front of him.

“Whoa! Clearly not a morning person, are you?” Sergio chuckles, holding his hands up with palms facing upfront.

The creases between Villa’s brows get even deeper. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“What do you want, Ramos?”

“What? Can’t a guy just visit his friend?”

Inviting himself in, Sergio walks pass Villa. Oblivious with Villa’s expression, he easily makes his way to the living room. Villa follows him, getting more and more annoyed.

“Ramos, seriously, this is totally the worst time for you, or _anyone_ , really, to come…”

Sergio doesn’t seem to hear Villa’s protest. He stops by the couch, and looks at Villa over his shoulder.

“Hey! Did you have someone coming over last night? Don’t tell me you just finished all these stuffs by yourself.” He waves lightly at the empty bottles of beers and the big bowl where only small pieces of chips remain.

Villa starts to think that maybe throwing a chair at Sergio at this point is acceptable. Sergio throws himself to the couch, and stretches his legs to the coffee table. With a wide grin on his face, he looks at Villa.

“Villa, my man,” he opens his arms widely. “If you feel lonely, you can always let me know. I can always think of something that will make you less lonely.”

He winks at Villa.

_Yes. It is acceptable to throw a chair at Sergio now. Not just chair, really. Anything heavy will do. The heavier, the better._

“Sergio…” Villa rubs his face with both hands, trying to collect the remaining patience that he has ( _which is not much_ ).

“Villa?” A small voice from the door to the kitchen makes Villa and Sergio turns their head. David is standing at the door. One hand on the door frame, he looks hesitant.

Sergio’e eyes widened. “Hey! You’re that stripper!”

Even from where he’s standing, Villa can see how  David’s face instantly turn red. He can almost hear how David gasps at Sergio’s remarks.

Sergio turns his head back at Villa. “Wow. Why didn’t you tell me you have a sexy party with a stripper last night?”

“Sergio!” Villa snaps.

But Sergio already stands up from the couch. With wide steps, he walks towards David. He stops right in front of the shorter guy.

Sergio scratches his chin as he gives David an appraising look from head to toe. In front of him, David looks down to the floor. He grips the door frame even tighter.

“Hmm… you are hot, even with that tiny body of yours. You must be very good that Villa wants to use your service again. Does he pay an extra to keep you for the night?”

Raging with anger, Villa half-runs towards Sergio.

“Fuck off, Ramos,” he growls at Sergio as he shoves him aside.

His hands are shaking when he puts them on David’s shoulder.

“David, I..I…”

Villa can’t find anything to say. And even worse, he doesn’t have the chance too.  David pushes his hands away. He turns his head aside, avoiding eye contact with Villa.

“I should go…” he mumbles.

“David!” Villa tries to reach for his hand, but David pulls it away, as if Villa’s hand burns his skin. Without saying anything else, David runs to the front door.

Villa freezes, really wishes that this is all is a nightmare. But the sound of the door being slammed is too real to be just a dream.

“Shit, Villa!” Sergio’s voice breaks in like a bomb dropped In a quiet night.

“What the fuck was that?” Sergio sounds bewildered.

Villa turns at Sergio, and with one wide steps he closes the gap between them and punches Sergio right in the face. The sudden force that hits him make Sergio fallsto the floor. Villa can’t make himself even to care, as he already runs to the door.

Running to catch David, who’s already making his way to the bus stop, Villa can only think about one thing; he can’t let David go.

Once he manages to get close enough, Villa grabs David shoulder.

“David, please…”

David freezes. For a while, none of them say anything. Villa’s trying to catch his breath, David stands still, his back facing Villa.

“Let me go, Villa.” David finally says, sounds surprisingly  calm.

Villa pulls David’s shoulder to make David face him.

“David, please. Don’t listen to Sergio. Just…”

Villa stops. His mind suddenly blanks from anything to say.

David gives him a small smile. But his eyes look hollow. “Don’t worry. Your friend…He was just saying the truth. I am nothing but a stripper.”

“No!” Villa is at the edge of screaming. But he can’t make himself care. He shakes his head furiously. “No no no, David! You’re… you are more than that for me…”

David straightens up his back, and carefully pulls Villa’s hands away from his shoulders.

“Good bye, Villa.” David nods. “It’s been fun but...” David pauses as he looks down. Then he takes a deep breath, and looks up at Villa again.

“Good bye.” He gives Villa that smile again. That hollow, empty smile that only tears Villa apart.

Villa doesn’t even know how he can still stand, how he can still breathe as he watches David turns around, and walks farther away from him.

Then as if the universe is conspiring against him, a bus stops. David jumps in without even looking back again at Villa.

Villa still freezes at where he is standing until the bus disappears from his sight.

As he walks back to his place, he feels like just an empty shell. Empty. Hollow. Just a void. He opens the door, and finds that Sergio is still there, sitting at the couch.

Sergio jumps up when he sees Villa coming in.

“Villa, what the fuck was that, man?” Sergio asks, half-confused, half-angry.

Villa doesn’t bother to answer. He sits on the couch, covering his face with both hands.

“Villa, you hit me just because of a _stripper_? Really?”

Villa growls. He takes his hands off his face, staring blankly at the TV screen in front of him. “Don’t call him like that.”

Sergio snorts. “Dude, he’s a _stripper_. He’s practically a _whore_.”

It only takes a millisecond for Villa to jump from the couch, and grab the collar of Sergio’s shirt with both hands. He yanks it, his face is now so close to Sergio’s as he stares with with wide eyes, full with rage.

“Don’t. Call. Him. _That_.”

Sergio’s eyes widened. Even though he’s not fully understand yet, he finally realizes that this time he has crossed the line.

He pulls himself away from Villa, and takes two steps backward.

Villa slumps to the couch again. Sergio shakes his head in disbelief.

“I don’t know what happened with you, man. But you must be have gone out of your mind.”

“Just…” Villa sighs exasperatedly. He waves his hand dismissively without looking at Sergio. “Just… get out, Ramos. Get the fuck out of here.”

Sergio rolls his eyes. He shakes his head again, but turns around and walks to the door.

Villa closes his eyes when he hears the door being slammed again. He buries his face again on his hands. He wonders, maybe if he cried, he would feel better. But right now, he even feels too hollow to cry.


	4. Can't Do This Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David just can't do it anymore.  
> Villa just can't take it anymore.

“What do you mean you don’t want to do it anymore?”

David forces himself to keep his gaze at Diego.

“I mean, I no longer want to work here in your club, Mr. Costa.”

Diego stares at him from his leather swivel chair with questioning eyes.

“Why, David?”

David shakes his head a little. “I am sorry Mr. Costa, but I’d prefer not to talk about the reasons.”

“Do you want a higher fee for your service? A bigger share of what you get?”

David’s lips turn into a thin line. “It’s not about the money, Mr. Costa.”

“What is it then? Did someone force you to do what you don’t want to do?”

The fact is, David has been one of the favorite workers in the club that Diego owns.  Despite the number of requests that specifically asks for David, Diego is very selective in choosing the client that can book David. He even makes sure that none of the client make David do what he doesn’t want to do. David himself, he always has his own limit of what he is willing to do and which one is not. And somehow, he has a smooth way so that the client will not cross the line.

David shakes his head. “Mr. Costa, this is purely my own decision, without any intervention from anyone."

Diego lets out a long sigh. Leaning his back on his chair, he looks up to the ceiling. When he looks back at David, he shakes his head a little, as if he still can’t believe that this is really happening.

“Very well, then. I wish you the best for…” Diego waves his hand vaguely. “Whatever it is that you are going to do next.”

David nods. “Thank you very much, Mr. Costa. And thank you very much for your help and all that you’ve done for me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Diego waves his hand dismissively. David turns on his heels, and makes his way to the door. Just when he holds the door knob, Diego calls him.

“David?”

David turns around.

“You know, you can always change your mind. And if it ever happens, I always happy to welcome you back here.”

David flashes a small polite smile. “Thank you, Mr. Costa. But I’m afraid that I won’t change my mind.”

With those final words, David turns around, open the door, and walks out.

When he passes the bar area, a voice calls his name.

“Hey, David!”

David stops, and smiles at Joe. The bartender in that club has been one of his few friends during his time around this club.

“What’s up?” Joe keeps on wiping the glass with the cloth in his hand, but has his eyes on David. “What did you talk about with the boss?”

David shrugs his shoulder. “Nothing much,” he says. “I just told him that I don’t want to…be here anymore.” He adds casually, but looking down at the floor.

“Oh.” Joe nods, and  turns a little to put the glass that is now sparkling on its place. But the next second, he freezes. He slowly turns back to look at David. A disbelief look in his wide eyes.

“Wait. What?”

David shuffles his shoe uncomfortably on the floor, still not looking at Joe.

“What do you mean you don’t want to be here anymore?”

David lifts up his head, and rubs the back of his neck. He tries to smile at Joe.

‘Well, it means as it sounds. I… I am not going to…you know…” David shrugs his shoulder again, looking a bit hesitant. “I won’t be working here anymore.”

“But… Why, David?”

David rubs his neck again, and looks away from Joe. “I…” he stops to sigh. He looks back at Joe.

“I just don’t think I can do it anymore.”

Joe stares at him. He opens his mouth, as if he wants to say anything. But then he closes it again, and shakes his head.

“Are you sure?”

David just nods without saying anything.

Joe puts the cloth in his hand away, and takes some wide steps to close the gap between them. He pulls David into his arms and hugs him.

“I’m gonna miss you. We’re all gonna miss you…”

David awkwardly pats Joe’s back, and pulls away.

“Yeah. I’m gonna miss you too.” He puts his hands inside the pocket of his jeans. “So, I guess… I’ll see you around?”

Joe ruffles David’s hair. “Yeah. I’ll see you around. And don’t be stranger, ‘kay?”

David nods, and gives Joe another small smile. He turns around on his heels, and walks away.

Behind him, Joe is watching his back.

David closes the door behind him. He looks up to the bright sky and sighs. There is a part of him that feels relieved. But then, there is another part of him that is anxious about the uncertainty that is waiting ahead of him now. David shakes his head a little, and walks away from the club.

On his way back to the small flat that he lives in with a friend, he stops by a newsstand, and gets a newspaper. Back in his flat, he sits on the dining table with a cup of coffee, and starts looking at the small advertisements on job openings.

**[*]**

Too many unreplied text messages and unanswered phone calls. That is what brings Villa to the club tonight. He just can’t take it anymore; the misery that he feels after David left him. The pain of not being able to see David. To talk to him. To hear him. To watch him. Villa just can’t take it anymore, and it’s just driving him crazy.

To be honest, Villa is not really someone who really likes going out to places like this. Sometimes the loud music and all the noises, along with so many people around him, it can be exhausting for Villa. But he knows that he can’t keeps on spending his nights moping alone on his couch, pining for someone whom he can’t stop thinking about.

Villa comes without any exact plan. He just wants to see David. And now that he’s here in the club, among the crowd, he realizes finding David is not as easy as he expected it to be.

Villa sighs and takes a seat on one of the stool on the bar. The bartender, a tall blonde guy with greenish eyes looks at him and grins.

“What can I get for you, dude?”

“Just give me some vodka.” Villa says, too tired, too confused to think of anything, really.

“Sure thing.”

It doesn’t take long before the bartender pushes a shot glass in front of Villa. Villa takes the glass. Still holding the glass, he looks around, wondering how the heck he can find David among this ridiculous crowd. Villa groans a little, and gulps down his drink.

“Looking for some fun, dude?”

Villa gives a side-eye glance to the bartender, who is half-smirking at him.

“Not really…” he sighs.

The blonde guy raises his eyebrows. “So what brings you here then?”

“I am looking for someone.”

“Someone you can spend one night with?”

Villa closes his eyes, and shakes his head. He slowly runs his finger on the surface of the glass.

“Not just for one night…” he says quietly. He’s not even sure that the bartender can hear him. But in front of him, the bartender nods.

“The person that you’re looking for, does he come here a lot?”

Villa lifts up his head, and stares at the bartender. The tall bartender shrugs his shoulder.

“Hey, as you can see, I work here. Who knows. Maybe I can help you.”

Of course. Why didn’t Villa think about it before? A small spark of hope starts to light up in him.

“David. I am looking for him.” He says, maybe a little bit too excited.

The bartender’s eyes widened as his brows shoot up.

“David?”

Villa nods quickly. He leans forward. “Yes. David. David Silva. Do you know him? Is he here? Where can I find him?”

The bartender says nothing. He just keeps on looking at Villa, as if studying him. Villa stares back at him. Desperately wanting the other guy to give him an answer, any clue, anything that can help him to find David again.

“Who are you?” the bartender asks him carefully. “Are you one of his...client?”

It takes maybe a second too long before Villa shakes his head.

“No. I am not…” he pauses a bit before continues warily. “I am…his friend.”

“If you are really his friend, how come you don’t know where to find him?”

It really hits Villa. Like a stab in his chest. Because really, what is he for David, anyway?

Villa lets out a sigh. He rubs his face with both hands, and looks at the bartender.

“Listen. I... I just need to see him. I just need to make sure that he’s alright.”

The bartender doesn’t say anything. He just keeps his eyes at Villa, looking hesitant.  But then he shakes his head.

“David’s not here anymore.”

Villa blinks. Trying to process what he just heard.

“What?”

The bartender shrugs. “You heard what I said. He’s not here anymore.”

“But.. Why… How…”

There are so many questions flood his mind. And Villa cannot put any of them into words.

The bartender busies himself by cleaning a glass with a cloth. “Yeah. Nobody knows why. He just came here last week and told the boss he didn’t want to be here anymore.”

“He... he didn’t say anything?”

The bartender shrugs his shoulder again. “Nope. Not a word. The boss is still upset about it.”

Villa runs his fingers between his hair in frustration. That small light of hope that was there a moment ago is now dimming.

“So.. Where can I see him?”

The bartender stops what he’s doing with the glasses. He studies Villa, as if trying to decide whether Villa is worthy enough for the information.

“Please?”

Villa can’t make himself to care that he sounds like pleading desperately. He just wants to see David.

Finally, the bartender sighs, and shakes his head a little.

“Well, you don’t look like a bad guy…”

Villa quickly shakes his head. “No. I swear to you. I have no bad intention to David. I just… I just care so much about him. I just need to see him, to talk to him.”

The bartender nods.

“Okay. I get it. But…” he stops. “If anything ever happened to him, anything that can harm him in any way, you have to know that all of us here will find you. And you wouldn’t want to know what we can do to you.”

He said it so casually, without any threatening tone. But the message comes crystal clear to Villa.

Villa nods. “No. I can promise you. I swear, I will never, ever do anything to hurt him.”


	5. "You Shouldn't Even Be Here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Villa…” Juan says. From the corner of his eyes, Villa can see how Juan is looking at him with something that looks like a mix of amusement and curiosity in his eyes. “Are you the one who has made David looks so miserable for the last few weeks?”

* * *

 

Villa doesn’t know what exactly he was expecting when he knocked the door. He wants to see David. So badly So bad that it hurts. But when the door swings open, and the person opening it is not David, he’s not that disappointed anyway. Because there is a small voice inside of him that keeps on telling him that he’s not completely ready yet.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

The guy in front of him smiles politely. He looks at Villa curiously with a pair of green eyes.

“Uhm.. I’m looking for… David? Silva?” Villa asks nervously.

The guy in front of him stays quiet for a while. He just stares at Villa with a strange expression, as if he is debating whether he can trust Villa or not. Villa nervously moves his weight from one feet to another as he hides his hand on the pocket.

“And you are?” the guy finally asks.

Villa runs a hand on the back of his neck.

“Villa. I mean, that’s.. my name. my name is Villa. And.. Well..” he pauses again, feeling like an idiot to keep on stuttering like that. “I am David’s…friend…”

The last word sounds more like a question than a statement, really.

But at least, Villa’s answer is enough to make guy smiles again. This time it looks more a bit like an amused smile. He nods as he opens the door wider.

“Hi. I am Juan, his roommate. David’s not here yet, but he’ll be back from work soon. You want to wait for him here?”

With a sigh of relief, Villa gives a thankful smile.

“Yeah, that would be great,” he says, and follows Juan to enter the small flat.

Villa glances around the room as he walks to the couch. There’s nothing much to see but some simple basic furnitures. It really looks like a typical flat where college student live. Except that it looks tidier than what most college student’s flats do. Except for some papers and books that kind of scattered around on the coffee table, everything else looks quite neat.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have much to offer for drink. But do you want some water?” Juan asks.

Villa turns his head to look at Juan who is standing in front of the cabinet.

“Yeah. Water is fine.”

Juan nods again, and fills a glass with water. Villa watches awkwardly by the couch as Juan walks to the couch and sits down. He nods at Villa, signaling him to sit.

Villa carefully takes a seat at the other end of the couch. Juan places the glass in front of Villa.

“Thanks,” Villa mumbles. He grabs the glass and drinks the water slowly.

“So, Villa…” Juan says. From the corner of his eyes, Villa can see how Juan is looking at him with something that looks like a mix of amusement and curiosity in his eyes. “Are you the one who has made David looks so miserable for the last few weeks?”

Villa chokes on the water.

It takes a couple of second for him before he finally stops coughing.

“Excuse me?” he asks Juan, brushing the remaining drops of water on his mouth with the back of his hand.

Juan still has that amused look on his face when he shakes his head a little. There is a small smile on his lips.

“Don’t take me wrong. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. But I’ve been David’s roommate for three years, so when he starts to be even more quiet and looks so distracted…” he stops and tilts his head a little to the left. “I just have a feeling that the problem is something stupidly romantic.”

Villa doesn’t answer. He can’t think of how to respond to that, especially when his face feels like burning now.

And maybe Juan doesn’t need any explanation anyway. Maybe Villa’s expression is enough as an explanation.

Juan chuckles. “Ah. So. I guess my assumptions and hypothesis are, indeed, correct.”

Villa places the glass back to the coffee table. Avoiding eye contact with Juan, he stares at the glass instead when he asks him.

“Did… Did David ever…say..anything?”

“Hmmm…”

Curiosity wins over embarrassment, Villa looks up at Juan. The guy is looking pensive as he rubs his chin with his thumb.

“No, not really,” Juan finally says, much to Villa’s disappointment. But then Juan adds.

“Except maybe for that one time, when he said something about hating the way different social status can be such a problem in a relationship.”

“But it’s not a problem for me!”

The words just fall from Villa without him really realizing it. For a second after that, he almost regrets it. But seeing how Juan smiles calmly, he thinks no, he shouldn’t feel sorry at all.

“If it’s not, then maybe you should let David know about it.”

Villa sighs, and rests his back on the couch. Gazing at the wall, he says, more like to himself.

“That’s why I am here.”

“I know,” Juan says. He rubs his hands on his thighs, and then stand up. “Well, Villa. I have an evening class so I have to run now. But I’m gonna leave you here so you can see David and talk to him.”

Villa turns his neck a little to smile at Juan gratefully.

“Thank you,” he says. “I really appreciate it.”

Juan nods. “Nice meeting you. And good luck!”

Villa watches Juan’s back as the guy walks out of the flat. He can hear the sound of the key being locked. Villa glances at his left wrist. His watch shows that it’s about ten minutes before 8. Villa sighs, and rubs his face with both hands.

Right now he can only wait.

 

**[*]**

David’s brows crease a little when he sees the light seeping in from the small slit beneath the door to his flat. A quick glance at his watch tells him that it’s not even 8.30 yet. He knows that Juan has an evening class tonight, and he doesn’t supposed to be home yet until later in the evening. Perhaps Juan forgot to turn off the light when he got out?

David shrugs his shoulders, and fishes out the key from his pocket. He opens the door, and closes it, mind still wondering whether he should make a cup of hot chocolate, or take a shower first. But as he’s taking off his coat, a voice, a voice that he hasn’t heard for so long but still too familiar resonates in the room.

“David?”

David freezes. It takes him a second or two before he slowly turns his neck to the couch.

Villa is standing there, looking at him.

“David?” Villa calls him again. This time he takes another two steps forward.

David’s suddenly wants to run. But his legs betray him. His eyes betray him. He stands there, still freezing and staring at Villa, while Villa warily takes another step forward, closer to him.

“It’s really you…”

Villa is whispering as he bravely takes more steps closer to David, closing the gap between them. But his voice sounds so loud in the room. David’s heart is jumping in his chest, and a nauseous feeling that David can’t recognize is swirling in his stomach.

Villa stops right in front of him. He stands so close, _too_ close.

Villa lifts his hand a little, reaching out to to touch David’s cheek. But David steps backward. His back against the wall, he looks away from Villa. Villa’s hand stops there, hangs in the air for a while.

David steals a glance from the corner of his eyes, watching how the hand is trembling a little before Villa takes it back and lets it hang loose on his side.

David closes his eyes. Trying to erase the pain of longing to reach out that hand and hold it back.  The memory of how that hand once roaming against his skin, creating sparks of fire where the hand was touching him, it clenches David’s heart.

David opens his eyes but fixing them on the tip of his shoes.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I miss you. So much. Too much.”

Villa’s voice is too honest, to sincere, it takes everything that remains in David not to believe it. David lifts his head. But he doesn’t trust himself to look straight at Villa. Looking at the bare wall next to him, he whispers.

“You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t even be here.”


	6. Likable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that David wants was to be likable. Including to be likable for Villa. Especially, for Villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably) just one more chapter. So bear with me, please.

* * *

 

“Why shouldn’t I?”

David remains silent. Because he doesn’t know the answer. He can’t think of a reason that would be sensible enough to answer that question. To be honest, his mind is too flooded with mixed emotions right now to think about anything. All that he can do right now, is keep staring at the wall next to him. It already takes a lot from him not to look at the person that his mind has involuntarily kept on thinking about every now and then, no matter how hard he tries to forget him.

Villa takes David’s silence as some sort of encouragement. He doesn’t take another step forward, but he asks another question.

“You don’t want me to be here?”

David bites his lower lip.

“If you don’t want me to be here, then tell me. Tell me that you don’t want me to be here. Tell me that you don’t want to see me again as much as I want to see you. Tell me so, and then I’ll leave. But I will only go if that’s what you want me to.”

Villa’s voice sounds much confident now. As if he can read what David himself has been trying to hide.

David closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh.

He won’t lie. He might be anything, but he’s not a liar. But no, he won’t answer the question. He still has some pride in himself to not give up himself from holding back that easy.

Still avoiding eye contact with Villa, he slides himself between the smalls space between him and Villa, and makes his way to the couch.

Sitting on one end of the couch, David wishes they had a TV set. So at least he could turn it on and fill this suffocating silence with some noises.

The sound of Villa’s footsteps walking slowly to the couch is awfully loud. Desperately trying to find something that can at least keeps him busy, David starts fidgeting with his books on the coffee table. But still, he can’t help but to steal a glance at Villa. The guy is sitting at the other end of the couch.

“Did Juan let you in?” David asks. He picks one of the books from the table and starts mindlessly opening the pages. The sentences of the books look like blurry lines of foreign languages.

“Uh huh,” Villa says. “He said that you were at work.”

“I was.” David nods. He stops at one page. Forcing himself to keep his eyes on that page, he puts his finger on the page, tracing the line of a sentence. It’s something about capital investment. He vaguely remembers that it’s a topic that he supposed to be studying for his exam next week.

“I knew you’re no longer…in…that place anymore.”

David’s stomach swirls a little to hear what Villa just said.

“The bartender there told me about it.”

David forgets his will to not look at Villa, and turns his neck to look at Villa. “Joe told you?”

By the time Villa shrugs his shoulders, David realizes that he’s breaking his own determination. So he quickly looks back at the book on his hand.

He clears his throat.

“Could be,” Villa says. “Unfortunately, I forgot to ask his name. But he’s tall, blonde hair with green eyes? And don’t be mad at him. He acted like he could rip me into pieces with his own bare hands if he ever found out that I do anything bad to you.”

David snorts a little. A warm fond feeling swells a little in his heart when he remembers the said bartender who always be so friendly to him when David was still in that place.

“Yeah, that really sounds like Joe.”

“So…” Villa pauses, and then continues with a wary tone. “Where are you working now?”

“In a fast food restaurant,” David answers. “The money is not that much, but at least it’s something…”

David sighs as he brushes off his hair from covering his eyes. “Nothing fancy. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why? Why should you apologize?”

Villa’s question hits David. Chewing his lower lip, David’s mind asking the same question to himself. Still, he can’t find the answer.

“You’re not doing anything wrong. At all. Why should you apologize? There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

David shrugs his shoulder. “I don’t know. It’s just…compared to you and your life…” his voice falters, and he stops there. He might sound ridiculous. He knows that. But then again, compared to Villa’s life as a senior lawyer in an established law agency, David just feels so…small. Like he is nothing.

He can feel Villa shifts closer towards him.

“I’m sorry David. But really, you should never compare yourself to anyone.”

David stays silent. He can feel Villa shifts even closer to him. Now only a few inches of spaces separates them. And the closer Villa is to him, the crazier David’s heart is beating.

David lets out a long sigh. He puts the book in his hand back to the table, gives up on pretending that he can read any single word from it.

“I don’t know,” he says. His own fingers lacing together, he bows his head down. “I just can’t help to feel that way,” he adds, more quietly. “I guess just because, I…”

He pauses. He wonders whether he should really say what he’s been feeling. He closes his eyes, and shakes his head. David snorts a little, almost laughing ironically at himself.

“I guess it’s because I just want to be likable…to you.”

Even before he finishes his sentence, David can already feel how his face is burning. With elbows propped on his thighs, David covers his face with both hands, feeling stupidly vulnerable.

But then he feels a grip on his arm, gently but firmly pulls it away.

“Don’t you realize it? All this time, David, you’ve been more than likable to me. Without you even try to.”

Again, David feels a rush of heat on his face. But this time it’s for a different reason. A reason that he’s still too scared to understand.

“David, you’re more than just likable to me. You are loveable.”

David wants to believe it. But somehow, for him, that sounds like a utopian idea, an idea that is just too good to be true. So he snorts a little.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Villa.”

“No. Really. You’re gorgeous, you’re so smart and you can always make me laugh. You are lovable to me,” Villa puts two fingers below David’s chin to make David face him. “And I love you.”

David’s heart fails him for a second or two. He forgets how to breathe. How to think. Maybe he is dreaming. But the feeling of Villa’s finger on his skin is too real. He stares at Villa’s eyes, looking for anything that can tell him that Villa is simply lying. But he can’t find any.

David looks away.

“No, you don’t.” He says. He can hear his voice quivering. But it still sounds like something easier to believe than what Villa just told him.

“If I don’t, I don’t know what else that I am feeling for you, David.” Villa reaches out to hold David’s hand. “To always think about you is an understatement. All those stupid love songs make me think about you. All the things that I do, I wish I was doing it with you. I spend hours working late at the office just because I can’t stand going back to my own place, as I know that it would only make me missing you even more.”

Villa’s grip on his hand gets tighter. “If it doesn’t mean that I love you, I don’t know what is it.”

David shuts his eyes. Villa’s skin on his own is so close to be unbearable. He’s so close f losing his self-control. David braces himself to open his eyes, and turns his neck to lock his eyes with Villa.

“Why me?” he whispers.

“I don’t know,” Villa gently touches David’s cheek. “I don’t know why. I just know it’s you.”


	7. What Comes After (and at the End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa wants something more. But for now he'll take whatever he can get. Because who knows, at the end, he'll get what he wants.
> 
> The last chapter along with an epilog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have divided this into two chapters. But I already said before that it would only be one more chapter. I hope that you will still like it anyway :).

* * *

 

David thinks that he probably shouldn’t have opened his eyes. Because now what he’s seeing is a pair of dark eyes that reminds him of a dark night with bright stars that he can spend forever staring at. Looking into Villa’s eyes is like getting lost in a galaxy and falling into it.

Villa smiles, a soft one, as soft as the way he traces David’s jawline with his thumb. The thumb moves dangerously close to his lips now, and David’s whole body is on fire just because of that touch. Villa’s thumb stops right on the tip of his lips, and David doesn’t know whether he is still breathing. Their eyes are looking at each other, knowing that both of them have the same desire, the same want. David closes his eyes. He can feel how Villa is trembling when he starts to slowly brushes David’s lip with his thumb. Without even thinking about it, David opens his lips. He can’t stop to let a small moan escape. Feeling another finger under his chin, David opens his eyes. And what he sees is how Villa is leaning forward to him, how tender is the look in Villa’s eyes as his lips are coming closer and closer to David’s.

Even if he could, David gives up on holding himself back. He closes his eyes, letting his suppressed desire takes over him. Once he feels Villa’s lips brushing on his, his hand flies to the back of Villa’s head, pushing him closer so he can kiss him back. David can hear Villa lets out a small surprised sound, but in a split second Villa’s hands are now cupping his cheeks as Villa firms his kiss. The kiss let them tell each other what words have failed to express what they have been feeling, how they have been longing for each other.

Whatever it is that’s in the kiss, it makes David just want more of it badly. His fingers move down from Villa’s hair, slowly tracing an imaginary line down to Villa’s neck. The fire that’s already lit sparks even brighter when he can feel Villa shivers under his touch. David unconsciously makes a keening sound when Villa teasingly bites his lower lip. Villa shifts, pressing his body to David as his lips are now traveling to David’s neck. David’s moans are mixed with his shallow breathing. Villa’s hands are now wandering over David’s body. David sneaks in his hand under Villa’s shirt, making Villa inhales sharply, and sucks a sensitive spot near David’s ear. David feels like his head is spinning and there is this whirlwind of emotion inside of him when he pulls Villa along with him as he lays himself on the couch. Villa hums pleasantly, and David can feel the smile on Villa’s lips as the man is kissing him again on the lips. David lifts one of his legs that is hanging to the floor and slings it against Villa’s leg, pressing them together. He mumbles an encouragement when Villa clumsily, but eagerly opens the first two buttons of the shirt he is wearing. He continues rubbing Villa’s back, enjoying the way Villa’s lips traveling against his skin, sucking and biting it every now and then.

“Villa…” David finally manages to say something relatively more comprehensible than just moaning and grunting. Villa slides himself up from sucking a spot next to David’s nipple.

“Yes, baby. I’m here, baby…”, Villa whispers, and playfully bites the tip of his ear.

David lets out a small giggle. He cups Villa’s cheek with one hand,  gently guides Villa to face him. Villa’s eyes are looking at him with a gentle look, but at the same time they are dark with desire when David is staring at him.

“Do you…” David pauses with hesitation. But then he smiles shyly as he asks Villa. “Do you…want to move to my room?”

Villa looks a bit startled, and it makes the embarrassment instantly rushes in David’s vein. His face is burning as he looks away and pulls his hand from Villa’s face.

“I mean, I think Juan might come back any minutes and it’s much more comfortable there and I have the…” his voice falters when he realizes that he is rambling. David starts to regret each and every word that he said. But Villa turns his face back with his fingers. There is a gentle, reassuring smile on his face. Villa kisses David’s temple, letting his lips linger there for a while. The smile is still there when he looks back at David.

“Only if you want to. Only if you’re sure that this is what you want to…” Villa says, and holds David’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

There is just something in Villa’s eyes, something that David can never explain into words. Something that washes away all David’s hesitation. That makes David believes that this is what he wants, that this is how it supposed to be. So he smiles back at Villa, holding his hand back. He turns his head away again from Villa, but this time to gesture to one of the doors with his chin.

“My room is the one over there.”

There is a crooked grin on Villa’s face as he stands up and pulls David’s hand, helping him to get up from the couch.

 

_**[*]** _

Villa almost believes that he’s dreaming. Or maybe he already dies and somehow ends up in heaven. Because this, this feels so good, Villa can barely remember anything that feels better than this. David is sitting next to him on the bed (in David’s room, of all the places he can be in this world), with that soft small smile on his lips as he traces Villa’s jawline with his thumb.

“I am not dreaming, am I?”  Villa whispers, absurdly scared that if he says it too loud then it was indeed, only a dream.

David laughs a little.

“Well,” he says, and brushes Villa’s lips with his index finger. “Does this feel like a dream?”

Villa catches David’s hand and sucks the finger. David sighs contently. Locking their eyes together, Villa tries to find any sign of hesitation in the dark eyes in front of him. He finds none. He finds nothing but the desire that Villa sure he’s also having in his own eyes. Villa pulls David’s hand away, so he can use his mouth to claim David’s. David’s hand find their way to Villa’s neck, one of them moving up to Villa’s head, where he buries his fingers between Villa’s hair. Villa wraps his arms around David’s waist; pulling him even closer. He deepens his kiss, hungrily explores David’s mouth with lips and tongue and teeth. Villa can feel the tightening fingers between his hair. And it encourages him to gently push David, so now the slightly smaller guy is laying on the bed, with Villa on top of him. Drawing his lips away from David’s mouth, Villa starts licking David’s collar bone. The sexy moaning slipping out from David’s mouth makes Villa’s cock that’s already came to life grows even harder. He rubs his groins against David’s and grins with lust as he can feel through their jeans that David’s cock seems to have the same idea with his. His hand flies to the remaining button of David’s shirt, and impatiently works on them. David helps him taking it off  from him, and Villa throws the shirt away. He pulls himself a little from David, just so he has enough space to take off his own. He presses his body again on David. Their hands are wandering all over, rubbing and kneading and caressing each inch of skin they can get on to. Villa’s skin is burning wherever it is touching David’s. And the obscene sounds escaping David’s lips make Villa get lightheaded, his brain swimming somewhere. Sucking David’s nipple, that earns him a delightful moan, Villa sneaks in his hand between their pressed bodies, finding David’s erection. Rubbing his hand up and down the bulge, Villa smirks with satisfaction to hear a stream of curses coming out from David.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Villa…Please… Please…”

David can’t seem to form any coherent sentence, so he tries telling what he desperately wants by thrusting his hips upwards.

All that Villa wants right now is to be David’s servant. To give him whatever David asks for. To pleasure him as what David wants.

With a hoarse voice, Villa murmurs, “Anything you want, baby. I’ll give you anything you want. Make you feel so good like you’ve never felt before.”

Attacking David’s neck by sucking it, Villa’s hand works on the button of David’s jeans. Once the button pops opened, he pulls the zip down. He presses another hard kiss on David’s lips, then shuffles down. Shoving David’s jeans away, Villa’s mouth is watering once he sees the tented boxer. He slowly, teasingly runs his finger along the shaft, feeling it trembles under his touch. Villa smirks when what he did rewards him with another long, sexy moan from David.

His whole body is tingling with excitement as he pulls away the boxer, revealing David’s cock. Villa wastes no time, engulfing it with his mouth. David yelps. His hand flies to Villa’s head, pulling his hair. Villa starts sucking, licking, tracing patterns on David’s shaft.

His own cock now feels like steel, screaming to be released from its cage. Still with David’s cock in his mouth, Villa gets rid of his own remaining clothes. Now completely naked, he pulls his mouth away from David’s cock. Crushing their lips, Villa presses their body again together. Both men groan when their erections are connecting, grinding against each other.

David snakes a hand between them, trying to grip their cocks together. His smaller hand barely can hold them together as he is jerking them, but it’s already enough to make Villa gets even closer to the edge. Groaning, Villa moves in his hands under David’s body. With a swift movement, he turns their position, so now David is on top of him.

“Oh, fuck!” David grunts, but doesn’t seem to mind the changing position. Villa’s hands go even lower now, going to David’s ass and kneading the cheeks. Above him, David frantically  keeps on moving his body, grinding their cocks together. David’s head is buried where Villa’s neck meets his shoulder, his ragged breathing is hot and damp against Villa’s skin. Villa runs his fingers on David’s crack, teasing the hole.

“You feel that baby? You like that? You want more?” he asks David huskily, still running his finger around the hole, pushing it a little without entering it.

David grunts something incomprehensible as an answer. He pulls himself away, reaching out to the nightstand and opens the first drawer. Villa smirks when he sees the tube and small package in David’s hand. He rolls them over again, laughing at the surprised yelp from David. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss on David’s lips, he takes the tubes and the condom package from David’s hand. He licks David’s cock again while lubing his fingers.

“Fuckfuckfuck…” David curses when Villa enters the first finger. Villa is already too impatient to do things slowly, so he pushes in the second and third fingers. His whole body is on fire as he watches how David is writhing beneath him as Villa prepares him; his face contorted in pleasure, his hair sticking out everywhere.

Pulling his fingers out, Villa tears the wrapper and puts the condom on. Propping his hands besides David’s shoulders, he leans down, nibbling David’s earlobe.

“Do you want it, baby? You want my cock inside of you?”

David’s voice is raspy when he answers in between his heavy, ragged breathing. “So bad. So fucking bad. Fuck me, Villa.”

Villa smiles seductively. A lusty, predatory smile. “Then ride me, babe. Ride me, and you’ll have it inside of you.”

David doesn’t bother to answer. Instead, he wraps his hand around Villa’s shoulder to get a hold on the Asturian, and quickly turns their position.

Villa is in a heavenly blissful state that he has never experienced before when he watches David positions himself above Villa. His mind goes blank, as he can only feel the pleasure once David starts lowering himself, letting Villa’s cock entering him. The world is swirling and spinning around him. When he is fully inside David, Villa groans, and the groans become louder and louder, mixed with curses and other almost inhuman noises. David is slamming himself down, sending him waves after waves of pleasure.

“Fuck David fuck fuck…” Villa can’t think of something else to say, can’t think of anything, really. Because all that he has in his mind right now is how he wants more more _**more** _ of this and how wildly David is driving him to the edge.

David leans down, kissing him messily. His voice is hoarse but is one of the sexiest things that Villa has ever heard of when he asks Villa.

“Do you like it, Villa? Do you like how I ride you?”

Villa’s brain is gone somewhere else so he can only grab David’s cheek and pulls his head to kiss him.

“So good, baby. Oh shit. Fuck. So fucking good,” he says hoarsely between his shallow breathing.

David’s back arches, and Villa takes this chance to grab David’s cock and jerks it.

One of David’s hand flies to his own nipple, pinching it. It’s one of the most erotic things Villa has ever seen, and watching it makes Villa is just an inch from his climax. David leans down, and flicks Villa’s nipple with his tongue. Villa cries out David’s name as he comes, shooting his climax inside David. A second later, David spills his orgasm on Villa’s chest.

David slumps down on Villa, completely spent. Both of them trying to catch their breath, with Villa’s arms around David’s waist.

After a while, David rolls himself off from Villa. Still wanting to feel David around him, Villa pulls David’s waist, spooning him. He can hear David giggles lightly, and with a smile on his lips, Villa kisses the back of David’s shoulder. Using his toes, David pulls a light blanket from the lower corner of the bed and spreads it over their lower bodies.

Letting their bodies cool down, Villa absently runs his hand on David’s side. David’s bed is much smaller than his. But Villa doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s happy that the small bed makes him have some kind of reason to have his body as close as possible to David.

After a while, it is David that breaks the silence first.

“It’s getting late now…”

Villa’s stomach lurches down. He stays quiet.

“You have to work tomorrow, right? And I have a morning class…”

Villa sighs. “Are you trying to kick me away?”

David turns over, and stares at Villa. But then David shakes his head.

“No, I don’t mean it that way.”

Villa can’t help to have his hope flowering inside of him. He softly runs a finger on David’s jawline.

“So, what do you mean then?”

There is something almost flirtatious in David’s small smile when he replies.

“I mean… The next time we’re doing this, we need to plan a better timing…”

Villa lets himself laugh, and kisses the tip of David’s nose. There is a strange but nice pull in his chest when he sees the blush on David’s face.

“There will be next time, then?”

David giggles again, then hides his face on Villa’s chest.

“Do you want to? To do it again next time?” he asks timidly, voice a little muffled as he still has half of his face against Villa’s chest. Villa rubs David’s back, and kisses the top of David’s head.

“For so many more, I hope.”

He can’t see David’s face, but he can feel that David is smiling when he nuzzles his face against Villa’s chest.

“I probably should get up and clean myself now.” David says. He sits up from the bed and is about to get off it when Villa quickly sits up to and grabs his arm.

“David?”

David stops his movement, and turns his head at Villa. His dark eyes are questioning when he looks at Villa, head tilts a bit to the left.

Villa sighs, and moves his hand from David’s arm, to hold David’s hand. He keeps his eyes at David’s, as he wants to make sure that David understands how sincere he is about the thing that he is going to say.

“David, be my boyfriend, please.”

David gasps, lips parted as the curious look in his eyes turns into a startled one.

Villa swallows, lacing their fingers together.

“Make me your boyfriend, or your partner, your significant other, or whatever you want to call it. Just… Just let me be yours…”

David’s slowly closes his lips back, but  he still says nothing. Like he is still processing what Villa has just said.

Villa takes David’s other hand, now holding both hands.

“I don’t think I can take it anymore if I ever have to lose you again. I will be too devastated. God, David, I can’t even think about it. I am too scared to think what would I be if you ever walk away from me again. The days without you are the hardest shit I have ever gone through…”

Villa stops. Really, he can’t find anything else to say. He might be one of the best lawyers in town, the one who nails it in every court he has ever been in. But fuck, when it comes to David, there’s just no words. No words at all that can explain what it is that Villa is feeling for him.

David still has his eyes on Villa’s, but stays quiet. And Villa’s heart is banging like crazy with panic in his ribcage.

_What if… What if…_

No. Villa tries to shake away that thought off his mind.

Just when Villa is about to feel hopeless, the tips of David’s lips are tugging up. A small, beautiful smile is now on his face as David’s eyes lighten up. Pulling one of his hand away from Villa’s, David cups Villa’s cheek softly.

“Does the word _boyfriend_ sound okay to you?”

To be honest, to be completely honest, Villa would much rather choose the word _lover_. But for now, he’ll take anything that he can get. As long as it means he won’t lose David. So he brings David’s hand to his lips, and kisses his knuckles.

“That sounds lovely.” He says.

David’s leans forward, and kisses Villa, his hand still cupping Villa’s cheek to hold him still. It’s a soft, gentle, yet a breathtaking kiss. The kiss, it’s the best description of heaven for Villa.

The smile on David’s face is the most beautiful thing Villa has ever seen when David pulls himself away.

“Okay, _boyfriend_. I think you also should clean yourself.”

Villa grins, and lets David pulls him to stand up from the bed to the bathroom.

 

_**[*]** _

David doesn’t know what was it that wake him up at this hour. Turning his head a little to the nightstand, he can see the digital red numbers telling him that it’s 2 hours past midnight. The familiar weight on his chest makes him unconsciously smile. Carefully he turns to his side a little, so he can see the man sleeping peacefully next to him. For the last six months, ever since they become boyfriends, waking up with Villa next to him is something that becomes a routine, as now David spends weekends staying at Villa’s place.

The night lamp is dim, but he can still see the features of Villa’s face. In fact, he doesn’t need any light anyway. David has known that face for long enough to know all the small details of it. The creases between the brows, the small soul patch that Villa is so proud of, the sharp jawline that David loves to trace with his finger. Still, David doesn’t think he could ever get enough of that face.

He gently puts a finger on the tip of Villa’s lips, and runs it along Villa’s lips. Thinking of how good it is every time those lips on his own, David shivers.

Villa makes a small grunting noise, but his eyes are still closed. David watches with a fondness in his heart how Villa’s chest is moving up and down as he breathes steadily.

From the lips, David’s finger travel further along Villa’s cheekbone, up to the hairline along his temple. David starts wondering how Villa would look like when he’s gets older, when gray starts to take over the color of his hair. He remembers Villa once said about wanting to live near the seashore after he’s retired. And David likes the idea. He starts to have a mental picture of them sitting on a porch together, where David reads some books and Villa with newspapers. Maybe with two cups on a small table between them, and a plate of sweet pastries. And in front of the porch will be the beach, where the sun is setting down, kissing the sea with glorious color of gold. And every once in a while, David will lift his head up to look at Villa, just to find him stealing a glance at David.

Or maybe, in other days they will spend the afternoon just walking along the beach, one of their hands intertwining with each other while their other hands are holding their shoes, just so they can feel how the warm sands are touching their feet.

Yeah. David likes that idea.

And then he freezes. Still with his finger on a spot next to Villa’s ear.

He just realizes something. Villa is not the first guy he ever has a crush on. Villa is not the first guy he has ever had sex with. But Villa, he’s the only one that ever makes David feel this way. Makes David think about the future of _them_ together, not just _his own_ future. Villa is the only one he wants to make plans with, not just for the next weekend, or the next month, but for the future.

Never before David has imagined him being with someone else in the next year, five years, heck, even the next fifty years.

That must have meant something, right?

That must have meant that he…

David gasps.

His heart starts to swell with this feeling that makes his whole body warm, and without even thinking, he cups one of Villa’s cheeks, and kisses him.

Villa makes another low grunting noise, but doesn’t open his eyes.

David smiles, and softly pats his cheek.

“Villa? Villa, wake up.”

With a groan, Villa’s hand fly to his face and rub his eyes roughly.

“Babe? Something’s wrong?”

_Wrong?_

No. Of course no. How come something is wrong when David finally realizes about something so right?

David’s smile lingers as he takes Villa’s hand from his face, and puts it on his chest, over where his heart is. He covers Villa’s hand with his own when he whispers. “I… I just realized something…”

“Hm?” Villa blinks a few times, frowning a little. David can see how Villa is still half asleep.

“I think... No…” David shakes his head a little. He brushes off his hair from covering his eyes, so he can lock his eyes with Villa. In front of him, Villa’ eyes are barely opened. “I _know_ it now. I know I love you.”

Villa makes a sound that is half humming, half groaning. It looks like he doesn’t fully get what David just said. David laughs lightly. He knows that maybe he shouldn’t have said it now. Maybe it’s better if he said it later in the morning. But he wants to say it _now_. He needs to. He doesn’t really care whether Villa heard that. He is going to say that again anyway.

“So yeah,” David’s lips are still curling up. “I just want to say that. David Villa Sanchez, I love you.”

Villa’s eyes are already closed when David leans forward a little to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Now you can go back to sleep, _querido."_

This is the first time David ever calls Villa like that. And it feels so good. So right. A small part of David regrets that he didn’t do it sooner. But another part of him excited to imagine that from now on, he’s going to call Villa that way more often.

David pulls away, his chest full with warmth as he watches Villa’s face, still a bit frowning. But a second later, Villa’s eyes opened widely.

“Wait.” Villa’s voice is hoarse. He rubs his eyes again, this time a bit harder. “You.. What… I wasn’t just dreaming, right?”

David giggles a little as he shakes his head.

“I… No.. Wait. I wasn’t dreaming? So... You… I… You…” Villa’s pauses, looking stunned and his eyes are now fully opened with some blissful excitement. “You mean it? You love me too?”

David nods.

Villa has said those words to him. Not just once, really. Sometimes David even heard Villa whispered the words softly at him when he thought David was asleep. But David has been too scared. He’s been too scared to understand this feeling, to define it as _love_.

But now he knows it.

“I love you, Villa. I really love you.”

The look in Villa’ eyes that light up his whole face let him knows that it’s true.

“Oh, David…” Villa opens his mouth, as if trying to say something. But then he closes it again and shakes his head. He snakes an arm behind David’s neck and pulls him closer. Villa kisses him like it’s the only thing that he cares about in this world. David kisses him back, threading his fingers between Villa’s hair.

When the need to breathe finally makes him pulling away, Villa rests his forehead against David’s.

“Thank you, babe. Thank you, my love, my darling…”

It might have sounded like the cheesiest line ever in a stupid romantic movie. But hearing the genuine sincerity in Villa’s voice, David can only think about it as one of the loveliest things he has ever heard.

He cups Villa’s cheeks, and slowly rubs his thumb over Villa’s cheekbone.

“I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long.”

Villa shakes his head.

“No. Please no. You give me the chance to show you how I feel for you. So giving you all the time that you need to make sure what you feel for me is the least that I can do for you.”

David says nothing. He knows already that words no longer needed. So he just lays another soft kiss on Villa’s lips.

“So,” Villa runs his fingers between David’s hair. “Can we move on now from just being _boyfriends_ to _lovers_?” he says, grinning.

David can’t help but to laugh.

“That sounds good,” he says.

“Well then,” Villa puts an arm around David’s waist, and pulls him closer. “I guess we should celebrate this properly the way lovers do, shall we?”

 

_**[EPILOG]** _

“Okay Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

David ends the call as he walks down to the living room from the kitchen.

“They’re really coming?”

David lifts his head up from his phone to look at Villa. The guy is sitting on the couch, looking at the TV screen.

“Yes, they are.” David says. He makes his way to the couch, puts his phone on the coffee table and slumps himself next to Villa. Villa turns his head a little to kiss David’s temple.

“You’re still coming with me to pick them up tomorrow, aren’t you?” David rests himself against Villa’s side.

Villa hums his confirmation along with a nod.

“What kind of flowers that your mother like?” Villa asks as he absently plays with David’s hair. David looks up with wide eyes, and then laughs.

“You don’t have to bring them flowers, babe.”

“I want to.”

David kisses his cheek “Oh, that’s so sweet of you.”

Villa still has his eyes on the TV screen when he mumbles. “I just want your parents to like me.”

David playfully hits his shoulder. “Of course they will. We’ve been living together for two years now. How come they don’t like someone who can handle living  under the same roof with me for that long?”

Because really, David sure that his parents will like Villa. Why wouldn’t they? Why wouldn’t they if Villa is the person that makes their son feels like the happiest person on earth?

A year after they were officially together, David finished with college. He soon found a good job in a consulting company, and didn’t hesitate to agree when Villa suggested them to start living together. Tomorrow David’s parents are coming to visit him, the first time ever since David moved to Barcelona from his hometown in Gran Canaria.

“Babe, I know they will like you.” He tries to convince Villa, and gently rubs Villa’s hand that he is holding. Villa lets out a long sigh.

“I guess… I am just nervous.”

“Because it will be the first time for you to meet them?” David asks. “Don’t worry,  _querido._ I’ve told them I have the best boyfriend ever. And they are so excited to see you. Thanks to me for keep on telling them about how wonderful and lovely you are.”

“Not… It’s not just that…” Villa sounds hesitant. He is still staring at the TV, but David knows him well enough to know that he’s not looking at it. He sits up, and pulls Villa’s other hand.

Holding both of Villa’s hands in his own, David asks softly.

“What is it then?”

He knows something is in Villa’s mind. Villa has been…jumpy since yesterday.

Villa stays quiet for a while, but then he slowly turns his head to look at David.

“David, you love me, don’t you?”

David smiles, and kisses Villa on the forehead. He let his lips lingers there for a while, a gentle reassurance of what he is feeling towards the older man.

He pulls himself away, and holds Villa’ hands firmer.

“I do. I do love you.”

Villa’s lips curl up into a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now do you want to tell me what is it in your mind besides me and how much we love each other?”

Villa takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a huff.

“I actually wanted to say this tonight. We’re still going out for the dinner, right? But I can’t keep it any longer. It’s like, the longer I keep it, the more I feel like I am going to explode.”

David tilts his head a little to the left, confused. Then much to David’s surprise, Villa stands up from the couch. The next second, what he is seeing is Villa kneeling in front of him. Still with their hands holding each other, Villa is looking at him, looking _through_ him with something so delicate in his eyes.

“I don’t know how to say this properly. I just know that I have to say this.”

His right hand still holding David’s hand, Villa uses his other hand to take out a small box from his pocket.

David gasps. He blinks. His mind is suddenly clouded and everything around them suddenly becomes blurred, except Villa. Except Villa and how his hand is now holding David’s hand even firmer.

Villa uses his thumb to flip the box open, revealing a pair of platinum ring.

“Marry me, please?”

David’s eyes flick from those rings to Villa back to the rings before going back to Villa’s eyes again.

“You… You.. want… me…” David shakes his head, trying to process this. “You…want me…to marry you?”

“I want you to want me to marry you. I mean. I… I mean I want it to be… _Our_ decision _together_? But fuck, I want to, David. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. So please. I mean…” Villa words are tumbling down from his lips but David already leans down to kiss him as he wraps his arms around Villa’s shoulder.

Villa gasps with David’s lips on his. Then suddenly David pulls back. His eyes are smiling along with his lips and his face is warm with colors when he nods.

“I will, Villa. I will marry you. I want it too. To be together with you.”

Villa closes his eyes for a second, as if he can’t believe what he just heard. He opens his eyes back. The look in his eyes is warm and gentle when he takes out one of the rings and slides it on David’s finger. David’s hand is trembling when he takes out the other ring and sides it on Villa’s finger. But he’s sure that this is the best decision that he has ever made.

Villa reaches out to cup his cheek and kisses him.

“Thank you,” he whispers at David’s ear, and kisses his temple.

Villa folds an arm on David’s lap and rests the side of his head there. David runs his fingers on Villa’s hair as Villa holds David’s hand that now has a ring on one of its fingers, watching it closely.

“Do you think your parents will notice this ring tomorrow?” he asks.

David laughs.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “Even if they don’t, I will introduce you to them not as my boyfriend, but as my fiancé. That will make them notice it.”

 

**[THE END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have known that at first, this was intended to be only as a one-shot. But the idea kept on haunting me and I kept on having this imaginary conversation in my head. So yeah.  
> I still want to thank Aurore who was the first one to (incidentally) came up with the prompt. And Liz, as this is actually meant to be some kind of your birthday gift (which was months ago... Hahahaha...), I hope you enjoy it :).  
> For those who have read this fic, and leaving traces in the form of kudos or comments or messages on my Tumblr (hey, it's thebluesideofmyworld.tumblr.com if you want to drop by :D, thank you so so much. It really means A LOT to me. I literally went through my inbox to read the previous comments and messages whenever I need some encouragements.


End file.
